REALIDAD O FANTASÍA
by BlueNova22
Summary: De cómo Akaashi descubre que en el amor no existen barreras ni prejuicios...


**REALIDAD O FANTASÍA**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NA: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi.**

 **Este fic participa en la actividad _"Amigo secreto"_ de grupo de WhatsApp _"KuroTsuki~BokuAka"_ y está dedicado a la linda Lala 3**

* * *

La brisa fresca dispersaba las flores de cerezo cuyos pétalos revoloteaban lentamente en el cielo y descendía perezosos hacia el suelo ya cubierto por un manto de nieve rosa. Era la atmósfera perfecta para una confesión, la atmósfera adecuada para el momento en que dos personas descubren sus sentimientos son tapujos y el momento mágico que la, quizá, futura pareja recordaría por mucho tiempo. Un momento que todo chico de instituto espera.

– Me gustas. Por favor, sal conmigo.

El joven de impresionantes ojos dorados ladeó la cabeza causando que su inusual cabello bicolor peinado en punta se moviera ligeramente – ¿Cómo? – dijo con los ojos entrecerrados – ¿Salir a dónde?

Impulsado por una ráfaga de viento, una lluvia de pétalos se alzó del suelo hasta colarse por la ventana más alta del edificio donde, un grupo de chicos observaban estupefactos la escena.

– ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó Komi, al punto de la histeria – ¡No puedo creerlo! – volvió a repetir tirándose del cabello con ambas manos.

– Sabia que esto pasaría, pero aun así es…es… – murmuró Konoha, consternado.

– Esa es la chica más bonita de la clase…!No! ¡De la academia! ¿Cómo es posible? – Exclamó Komi tomando a Konoha de la solapa del uniforme – Responde – dijo sacudiéndolo enérgicamente.

– No lo sé, hombre ¡No lo sé! – gritó dejándose llevar por la situación.

– ¿Podemos irnos ya? – preguntó Akaashi, sin recibir respuesta.

Las quejas, lloriqueos, murmullos y exclamaciones de sorpresa de Konoha, Komi y los demás miembros del club que lo arrastraron hasta ahí estaban llamando la atención de los estudiantes que circulaban por el pasillo. Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que los reprendieran.

Volvió su mirada hacia la ventana; la chica se había marchado dejando a un Bokuto confundido y con la marca rosácea de una bofetada en su rostro. _"Es un evento sin precedentes"_ dijeron antes de sacarlo de su clase ¿Lo era? ¿En verdad no esperaban que ocurriera algo así? Akaashi, sí. Él era el capitán del equipo de voleibol, la estrella y uno de los mejores rematadores del país, iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano. Siempre lo temió.

Exhalando un profundo suspiro, se alejó por el pasillo, experimentando un profundo sentimiento de alivio en el pecho, que fue convirtiéndose en remordimiento a cada paso que se alejaba de la escena, sabía que era egoísta sentirse aliviado por la torpeza de Bokuto, pero no podía evitarlo.

Esa chica debió haber reunido mucho valor para plantarse frente a él y decirle a la cara sus sentimientos, la envidiaba, porque a pesar de que fue rechazada tuvo el valor de hacer lo que él jamás podría.

– Akaashi-kun – Yukie, la manager del equipo caminaba en dirección hacia él. Sostenía una caja en una de sus manos y con la otra se llevaba a la boca el contenido de la misma – Esto es para los miembros del club, toma uno – dijo extendiendo la caja – Chocolates de San Valentín.

Akaashi tomó uno de los bombones achocolatados que la chica le ofrecía y lo llevó a su boca – Gracias.

Cada año se armaba un alboroto por el día de san Valentín; confesiones de amor, corazones rotos, inicio de relaciones amorosas y un desfile de chocolates que llenaban el ambiente de un dulce aroma. Tanto chicos como chicas se mostraban ansiosos en ese día del año en particular, sin embargo para Akaashi era un día como cualquiera; recibía chocolates de chicas lindas y otros aparecían misteriosamente en su taquilla, y algunas veces recibía confesiones de amor, que rechazaba de la forma más amable posible. Pero nunca sintió la emoción que los chicos de su clase o del club mostraban, nunca sintió nada especial por esa fecha…hasta que vio la carta que Bokuto recibió esa mañana.

En ese momento sintió angustia. Temor.

¿Qué si volvía a ocurrir dentro de un día o dos? ¿O dentro de una semana? El próximo año Bokuto estará en la universidad y Akaashi no estaría ahí para verlo. No estaría ahí para controlar sus cambios de humor o simplemente para estar ahí por él. No volvería a verlo.

En un parpadeo, el rostro de la chica se encontró justo a unos centímetros del suyo, mirándolo con ojos analíticos. Akaashi reculó dos pasos, sorprendido por la proximidad. La pelirroja asintió comprensivamente, buscó dentro de su chaqueta y le tendió una pequeña caja – Este es especial – dijo tomando su mano y dejándolo sobre su palma.

Yukie se marchó sin decir nada más, llevándose a la boca dos chocolates con cada paso que daba y mientras observaba las brillantes letras doradas de la caja en su palma, Akaashi se preguntó si la caja de que ella llevaba consigo estaría vacía antes de llegar a manos de sus compañeros. Probablemente sí.

Yukie era tan voraz y entusiasta con la comida como lo era Bokuto, quizá esa era la razón por la que ambos se llevaban tan bien. Parecía muy natural verlos juntos, algunas personas creían que estaban saliendo; Akaashi sabía que no era así, pero ¿Si ocurría? Ella era linda, lista y sabia manejar a Bokuto tan bien o incluso mejor de lo que él lo hacía y, a él parecía gustarle ella.

Tal vez era cuestión de tiempo antes de que ocurriera.

Entonces, llegó a su mente un escenario que sabía imposible; confesarse, permitir que los sentimientos que había tratado de contener se desbordaran y pronunciar aquellas dos palabras que amenazaban con deslizarse de sus labios en pequeños momentos de debilidad…confesarse a sabiendas de que su rechazo sería inminente.

Imposible.

Quizá si fuera más valiente lo haría, pero ahora solo podía imaginar lo diferente que podrían ser las cosas si fuera una chica.

– ¡AKAASHI! – tan escandalosa como siempre, su voz era recibida con regocijo por sus tímpanos. – Haz unos pases para mí – con balón en mano y a una velocidad casi inhumana, Bokuto corría hacia él.

– Lo siento, hoy debo volver a casa temprano – le detuvo alzando una mano. A pesar de que nunca rechazaba sus invitaciones y de que disfrutaba en silencio cada momento que permanecían juntos, ese día, no era un buen día.

No se sentía bien.

" _Tal vez fueron los chocolates"_ pensó extrayendo la caja roja que traía consigo, tal vez no debería comer los que Yukie le obsequió. Sin embargo seria descortés no hacerlo, ella no suele obsequiar nada comestible nunca.

La pálida luz del amanecer se filtraba a través de su ventana, fuera se escuchaba el sonido de las aves y los autos que circulaban por el vecindario. Dentro, la calma de un hogar sin más residentes que él era opacada por el estruendoso sonido de la puerta ser azotada y los pasos cada vez más fuertes que se acercaban a su habitación. Akaashi cerró los ojos, arrepintiéndose por milésima vez por haberle revelado la ubicación de la llave extra de su casa a Bokuto.

– ¡AKAASHI! – una extraña y ruidosa chica, vestida con ropa muy holgada, entró como un torbellino a su habitación y se lanzó sobre él – La cosa más extraña ocurrió, mírame.

¿Quién rayos era esa chica? ¿Por qué lo conocía? Y ¿Por qué le resultaba tan familiar? Estupefacto, Akaashi apenas podía articular palabra, pensó que quizá podría tratarse de una tonta broma o alguna clase de sueño causado por la exorbitante cantidad de chocolate en su sistema, porque la persona frente a él, esa chica, no podía ser quien creía que era.

– ¿No vas a decir nada? – esa voz, menos grave, suave y femenina era extraña y a la vez conocida. Sus ojos, grandes y dorados, que adornaban ese bonito rostro del cual caían un par de mechones grisáceos rebeldes, lo miraban con curiosidad – Akaashi – volvió a llamarle.

El aludido movió la cabeza ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle? Sentía que habían pasado horas cuando solo habían pasado unos segundos, esa chica, su cabello largo grisáceo veteado de negro, los rasgos de su rostro, eran como los de Bokuto. Pero él era hijo único y no tenía primos cercanos, entonces ¿Era él? ¿Eso estaba pasando? Era demasiado elaborado para ser una broma y demasiado fantástico para ser un real, sin embargo no parecía que fuera a despertar pronto ¿Qué opciones tenia?

– ¿Bokuto-san? – sus ojos eran los mismos, tan llenos de energía.

– Si...Si – asintió enérgicamente abriendo los brazos – Mírame, desperté esta mañana para ir a correr y mi cuerpo estaba así – dijo llevándose ambas manos a sus mejillas y frotándolas – Mi piel es tan suave y mi voz es extraña ¿No es divertido?

¿Cómo podría una situación como es ser divertida? Cualquier otro en su lugar estaría al borde de la histeria, Bokuto no parecía haberse percatado de las implicaciones de ser una chica y de las consecuencias que ese drástico cambio en su cuerpo acarrearían a su vida y carrera, parecía fascinado con su nueva apariencia.

– ¿Te das cuenta de que eres una chica? – Bokuto asintió con una sonrisa excitada – Ya sabes...las chicas tienen...son...hay momentos – no podía hacerlo, ya era vergonzoso escuchar a su madre y hermana hablar sobre ello y decirlo era mil veces peor, le hacía sentir como un pervertido. Ese sería el momento perfecto para despertar, quería despertar; rogó a todos los cielos por ello, pero Bokuto, Bokuto la chica, seguía ahí mirándole como usualmente lo hacía.

– Akaashi...– un par de manos con delgados dedos se posaron sobre sus hombros – ¿Te sientes mal?

Su rostro de facciones delicadas estaba cerca del suyo y su cuerpo desprendía el aroma característico de Bokuto, una mezcla de sudor y canela que le daba calma. Alejándola de él, Akaashi llevó sus manos hasta los hombros de la chica…y entonces el horror cubrió su rostro. ¡No estaban! sus hombros anchos y fuertes no estaban. Sus brazos, esos con los que tanto había soñado, fueron reemplazados por unos más delicados y delgados, y ¡Sus pectorales! ¡No! ¡Sus pectorales! Crecieron hasta convertirse en un par de masas que precian suaves al tacto ¡Busto! ¡Bokuto tenía busto! Se terminaron los roces "accidentales" en las duchas, las palmadas de felicitación en el pecho. No podía palmearle el busto a una chica ¡Iría a la cárcel o seria tachado de degenerado!

Ese no era un sueño, era una pesadilla, tal vez si golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared podría despertar. Su histérica mente estaba considerando la idea hasta que...

– Tengo que ir al baño – le dijo Bokuto con una expresión preocupada y moviendo las piernas de un lado a otro.

Con una mano temblorosa Akaashi señaló la puerta junto al armario – El baño está por ahí...

A grandes zancadas Bokuto caminó hasta la puerta, se detuvo unos segundos, pensativo y volvió la cabeza hacia el pelinegro – ¿Cómo se supone que lo hacen las chicas?

– Solo ve…sabrás que hacer cuando estés ahí – Bokuto ladeó la cabeza, confundido – Solo siéntate ahí...y deja que fluya normalmente...

Dejó salir un prolongado suspiro cuando Bokuto desapareció dentro del cuarto de baño, ese, prometía ser el día más extraño de su vida; nada parecía real ni siquiera sus manos ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Su incapacidad para despertar de ese sueño era preocupante ¿Si no era un sueño? No, tenía que ser un sueño, nadie se despierta de la noche a la mañana convertido en una chica.

Encontraría la forma de arreglarlo o de despertar, primero necesitaba conseguirle ropa adecuada.

Sintiendo que cargaba un par de yunques en los pies caminó hacia la habitación de su hermana y tomó lo primero que sus manos alcanzaron, cuando volvió a su habitación, Bokuto se encontraba sentado sobre sus rodillas con una expresión afectada.

– No fue divertido…ya no me gusta ser una chica…

– Hay cosas peores que esa, tú ya no… – hizo una pausa, meditando si debía o no decirle lo siguiente – Si eres una chica no podrás ir al club o participar en partidos…

El horror de ese de ese descubrimiento cubrió su rostro, era extraordinario que no se lo hubiera planteado al principio; cualquiera en su lugar se habría preocupado por lo que pasaría; lo que diría a sus padres o a sus compañeros de clase y profesores – ¿Ya no vas a hacer más pases para mí?...¿Ya no vas a levantar el balón para mí?

Akaashi negó sumergido en la idea de que ahora ya no podría levantarle nada…absolutamente nada ¡Era una desgracia!

Solo el jadeó lastimero que se deslizó de la boca de Bokuto devolvió su mente al presente – No en partidos oficiales. – dijo Akaashi, tratando de arreglar la situación, sin embargo ya era muy tarde.

Bokuto ya había activado su modo depresivo; abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho mientras murmuraba cosas inteligibles ¿Que debería decirle para animarla? La situación era distinta a la usual y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Akaashi tenía la mente en blanco, sus ojos se deslizaron por la habitación buscando una salida que sabía imposible y se detuvieron abruptamente sobre su mesita de noche. Entonces recordó que días atrás obtuvo un cupón de _**"Todo lo que puedas comer"**_ de la tienda favorita de Bokuto en un sorteo del centro comercial.

Rodeando a la chica bicolor que estaba hecha un ovillo en el suelo, Akaashi se aproximó hasta la mesita, tomó el cupón del segundo cajón y se inclinó hacia Bokuto. – Un regalo – murmuró tendiendo el cupón de forma que pudiera verlo – ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos?

Una sonrisa que fue ampliándose cada vez más se formó en sus labios y sus ojos tomaron un deslumbrante brillo de emoción, la comida siempre funcionaba con él – ¡Sí! – exclamó parándose de un saltó – Vamos a hora, vamos – dijo tomándole del brazo y tratar de arrastrarlo con ella.

Sin embargo el azabache no se movió ni una pulgada y con esa calma usual que lo caracterizaba le tendió la ropa – Primero vístete. – no iba a salir con una chica vestida con ropa de chico, todo el mundo iba a creer que estaba marcando territorio o algo parecido.

Bokuto infló las mejillas – ¿Tengo que usar falda? – frunció el ceño mirando con rareza el sostén – ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo se supone que debo usarlo? – giró el sostén repetidas veces al tiempo que tiraba de él, tratando de descubrir su función.

– Las copas tiene que encajar en…solo tienes que…abrocharlo en tu espalda – sus instrucciones eran demasiado ambiguas, lo sabía – Solo usa tu sentido común – quiso burlarse de sí mismo por haberle dicho eso a Bokuto, de todas las personas en el mundo – Solo vístete, encontraras la forma. Solo tiene que encajar…¿De acuerdo?

– Bien – murmuró no muy convencido. Dio un último vistazo al sostén antes de dejarlo caer suelo y comenzar quitarse la ropa.

– ¡Espera! – exclamó haciendo que Bokuto se detuviera a mitad del camino – Hazlo después de que salga.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó con toda inocencia – Hacemos esto todo el tiempo en el club.

Ruborizado, Akaashi desvió la mirada de su torso desnudo hacia la puerta – Eres una chica y yo un chico, las chicas y los chicos se cambian en habitaciones distintas. Ya deberías saberlo – sentía que le estaba hablando a una niña pequeña que no comprendía la diferencia entre sexos. – Ahora voy a esperar afuera, llámame cuando termines o si necesitas algo.

– Akaashi, no me dejes solo. Y ¿Si no puedo hacerlo? ¿Qué pasa si me atoro con esta cosa? – preguntó señalando al sostén en el suelo con una mirada ansiosa.

– No obtendrás el cupón si no lo haces – no dijo nada más, tampoco volteó no volteo a verla conociéndola como lo hacía sabía que expresión tendría en el rostro, y salió de la habitación.

Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y observó el techo, no iba a descartar la idea de que era un sueño. Su mente estaba jugando con él, ese tonto sueño y ese estúpido pensamiento _"Si fuera una chica"_ influenciaron sus sueños y, por si fuera poco, su propia mente se había equivocado. Tergiversando su deseo egoísta. No sé suponía que Bokuto fuera la chica, eso no era lo que quería.

No tenía absolutamente nada en contra de las chicas, siempre pensó que eran lindas, pero sus preferencias no iban en ese sentido. Si tuviera que elegir entre un hot dog con mostaza, kétchup y tocino, y una rosquilla dulce, elegiría el hot dog o, mejor dicho, la salchicha entre el pan sin dudarlo.

Quizá ese era su castigo por ser alguien egoísta.

– ¡Wow! – exclamó Bokuto desde el interior de la habitación. – ¡Akaashi! ¡Las faldas son geniales! – dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta – Es tan fresco y me hace sentir tan liviano – daba saltos con los pies haciendo que los holanes de la falda se elevarán ligeramente – ¿Por qué solo las chicas pueden usarlas? Creo que es un poco injusto.

Un curvilíneo y esbelto cuerpo vestido con una falda negra de holanes, medias negras hasta la altura de la rodilla y una blusa amarillo pálido que hacia resaltar su busto, se contoneaba descuidadamente frente a él. Esa chica, tan linda que seguramente atraería las miradas de todos a su alrededor era Bokuto, su Bokuto ahora era una chica ¿Podía solamente llorar?

– Ahora ya podemos ir ¿Verdad? – hizo ademán de tomar su brazo, pero Akaashi dio dos pasado hacia atrás.

– Espera aquí, ahora vuelvo.

Volvió a su habitación cerrando la puerta con el pestillo y corrió directo al cuarto de baño, lavó su rostro y contempló la imagen que el espejo le devolvió tratando de encontrar algún indicio de que todo era un sueño; sin embargo todo parecía normal, cabello, ojos, nariz, boca, nada había cambiado.

Volvió a la habitación y mientras buscaba algo que ponerse escudriñó cada rincón de ella; su uniforme colgado en la pared junto a la puerta, su balón de voleibol seguía en la parte superior del estante bajo su mesa de estudio y a su derecha un cesto de basura con envoltorios de chocolates, su cama aún desordenada, la mesita de noche y la lámpara y su móvil sobre ella; todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado la noche anterior.

– Tengo hambre. – se quejó Bokuto del otro lado de la puerta. – ¿Ya terminaste?

– Si, ya voy.

Tal vez no encontró nada que apoyara su teoría, sin embargo detrás de la puerta, a solo dos metros de él, estaba la prueba innegable de que todo lo que sucedía no era más que un sueño. Bokuto.

Ahora, lo más importante era que hacer para despertar o para que el supuesto sueño terminara pronto. No tenía muchas opciones, todo en lo que su confundida mente podía pensar era que, al igual como el los videojuegos que acostumbraba jugar con Kenma, debía completar el evento y así obtener pócima que le ayudaría a despertar.

Era un razonamiento estúpido, pero no podía hacer nada más.

– Vamos, puedes tomar prestados los zapatos de mi hermana…creo que son de tu talla ahora – esa no era su idea de una cita con Bokuto, sin embargo sabía que era probable que eso fuera lo más cercano a eso que obtendría. Aun si se trataba de un sueño, no podría aspirar a más.

Tal y como lo imaginó, Bokuto, con su sonrisa alegre y sus dulce tararear, atraía las miradas de todos. Los ancianos del vecindario lo miraban con cierto aire divertido, incluso escuchó susurrar a más de uno _"Keiji ya tiene novia"_ si supieran la verdad que se esconde detrás de su tranquila fachada no volverían a verlo o a tratarlo de la misma forma.

Las personas pueden llegar a ser crueles.

Dos platos de Udon, Ramen de cerdo, Yakisoba, Tonkatsu para Bokuto, Onoguiris rellenos y Takoyaki para Akaashi y en el escaso sitio en el centro una parrilla para carne. Todas las miradas estaban de nueva cuenta sobre ellos, pero en esta ocasión su asombro estaba dirigido a la cantidad de comida que la adorable chica ingería despreocupadamente. Ese aspecto suyo no había cambiado, la concentración digna de un depredador, la agilidad con la que llevaba comida a la boca y los sonidos de satisfacción que se escapaban de sus labios al degustar cada bocado; no le importaba verse poco femenina, ni siquiera parecía consiente de que era una chica. Era solo Bokuto siendo Bokuto con la comida.

– Señor, quiero otro tazón de Ramen – Bokuto llamó al mesero que cruzaba el salón hacia la cocina. La expresión del joven fue graciosa, Bokuto no iba estar satisfecha pronto y, para su pesar, él lo sabía.

– ¿No estás preocupada por tu apariencia?...Eres una chica ahora ¿Recuerdas?

Bokuto le miró con la boca llena y encogiéndose de hombros respondió – Creo que si como lo suficiente voy a volver a la normalidad.

No pudo evitarlo, sonrió. Era la respuesta más despreocupada que jamás esperó escuchar, era obvio que algo así jamás pasaría, sin embargo la seguridad en su tono de voz le detuvieron de señalarle su error y se permitió observarla disfrutar de cada uno de sus alimentos con la emoción característica de una niña.

Una emoción que fue transmitida a él.

– Gracias por la comida – dijo en un suspiro. Bokuto se reclinó hacia atrás en su asiento y, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa satisfecha, llevó ambas manos a su estómago; había migajas de comida por todo sus rostro dándole un aspecto gracioso e infantil – Quiero un helado...– murmuró.

– Te compraré uno después – murmuró Akaashi.

Bokuto abrió los ojos y lo miró con una expresión que delataba su aún despierto apetito – ¿De verdad? – Akaashi asintió, sabia no debía consentirla, pero ¿Cómo decirle que no a esos ojos? Siempre era difícil para él resistirse a Bokuto. Chico o chica parecía que eso no cambiaría.

– Tengo que ir al baño – susurró con una expresión grave y turbada – Acompáñame...

– No habrá helado si no puedes hacerlo por ti misma. – Bokuto le miró suplicante – Después podemos ir al Árcade – dijo Akaashi sin obtener reacción de ella – Y practicar pases...

Un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco segundos después – Bien.

 _"Fácil"_ pensó Akaashi. Observó los tazones apilados sobre la mesa y al mesero que, con una mueca trataba de calcular la forma más eficiente de llevárselos sin romperlos en el proceso. Fueron menos de cinco segundos, tres quizá, el tiempo que le tomó percatarse del grave error que había cometido. Envió a Bokuto, la chica que había sido un chico toda su vida, sola al baño de un establecimiento donde, como la mayoría, dividía los baños por género.

¡Qué estupidez!

Su rostro usualmente pálido perdió toda pigmentación y, con torpeza, corrió hasta llegar a los baños.

– Bokuto-san – gritó Akaashi sobresaltado a la chica que inocentemente estaba a punto de entrar al baño de chicos.

– Akaashi ¿También tenías ganas? Debiste habérmelo dicho...

Akaashi negó con la cabeza y señaló la puerta a unos metros a la izquierda – Es ahí a donde debes ir – abrió la boca para protestar – Eres una chica ahora...cuando todo termine recordaras esto como algo gracioso. Ahora ve.

Dejó salir un suspiro de los muchos que, seguramente, escaparían de sus labios ese día y volvió a la mesa. Solo era medio día, pero se sentía tan cansado que no le habría molestado dejar todo e ir a casa a dormir, sin embargo no podía dejar sola a Bokuto. No cuando sabía que los chicos la seguirían como abejas a la miel, justo como sus ojos contemplaban en ese momento.

– Esos chicos me dieron dulces y...uno de ellos me dio su número de teléfono. – dijo Bokuto con las mejillas infladas – Ya quiero volver a ser yo.

Akaashi extendió la mano y palmeó conciliadoramente la delgada mano de Bokuto – Tal vez si comes suficiente helado lo logres.

No lo haría y ambos eran conscientes de ello, sin embargo no había mucho que hacer; no podía llevarla a un médico, de hacerlo los tacharían de locos. Quizá no debían preocuparse, quizá todo volvería a la normalidad al final del día, quizá en un momento despertaría solo para descubrir que, como había imaginado, todo era un sueño producido por el exceso de azúcar en sus venas.

Solo tenía que esperar y no iba a dejarla sola mientras lo hacía.

− Pesan – se quejó Bokuto caminando encorvado. – Akaashi…pesa…me duele la espalda…

− ¿A qué te refieres? No llevas nada pesado contigo…¿El helado pesa?

– No es el helado, es esto − dijo señalando su busto con una mano – ¿Cómo pueden las chicas caminar con esto? !Pesa! – movió los hombros en círculos, se inclinó hacia atrás todo lo que su espalda le permitió e hizo muecas de molestia.

– Sopórtalo, por favor...

Bokuto se enderezó, dio una mordida a su helado de vainilla y lo miró con el ceño fruncido – No puedo ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando camino? – se quejó – ¡Rebotan! Akaashi...– dijo en un susurro – Extraño mis pectorales...

Akaashi dejó salir un lastimero suspiro, él también los extrañaba.

– Sabes – continuó hablando, Bokuto – Son suaves, como un par de globos de agua, pero cálidos y...– la bicolor llevo su única mano libre a su busto y con gesto analítico apretó – también...

– ¡Basta! – exclamó en un susurro, escandalizado. Estaba justo en medio de la calle, nadie se había percatado de lo que estaba pasando ni los estaban viendo, pero casi podía percibir sus miradas de reproche sobre su espalda.

– ¡Oh! Lo siento ¿Quieres tocarlas también?

– ¡No! – gritó llamando la atención de los transeúntes más cercanos – Deja ya de hacer eso...Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso...con nadie...jamás – susurró tomándola de la mano y, bajo la miradas curiosas, arrastrándola con él.

Difícil, cansado y estresante, cuidar de un Bokuto versión femenina y sin sentido común parecía ser mucho más difícil de lo que era tratar con el Bokuto de siempre. No podía dejarla sola ¿Si alguien se la llevaba? ¿Si iba detrás de algún chico con intenciones ocultas sin pensarlo? Todo era un desastre, parecía uní de esos padres temerosos por sus hijas, se sentía más viejo de lo que en verdad era ¿Si Bokuto no volvía? ¿Si no era un sueño? ¿Tendría que cuidarla por siempre?

– Akaashi... Akaashi...– una voz, tan extraña y a la vez conocida, llegó a sus oídos deteniendo sus desvaríos – Hey, Akaashi...Akaa...Keiji.

– ¿Eh? – Akaashi paró en seco, percatándose de que se encontraban ya muy lejos de su anterior destino.

– ¿Estas molesto? – el azabache negó con la cabeza. No estaba molesto, estaba preocupado; era cada vez más difícil pensar que era un sueño. No sabía lo que debía hacer, estaba perdiendo la calma – ¿Quieres volver a casa? No tienes que permanecer conmigo todo el día...

Sus ojos, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había perdido en ellos o de las veces que habían sido los protagonistas de sus sueños. Eran tan profundos y hermosos, y si no fuera por qué el rostro que esos ojos adornaban era el de una chica su corazón ya estaría palpitando como un loco.

– No, aún no te he dado la revancha ¿Recuerdas? – dijo Akaashi – Dijiste que ganarías la próxima vez...

– Voy a ganarte esta vez – respondió con total seguridad – Perdí la última vez porque tenía hambre.

 _"Perdí porque tenía hambre"_ era su excusa favorita, Kuroo también solía usarla. Bokuto nunca fue especialmente bueno con los videojuegos, pero si era tan competitivo en ellos como el deporte, y a pesar de que, como en el Vóley, tuviera esos ataques de depresión cada vez que él o Kenma lo derrotaban cuando se reunían en casa de Kuroo, con el incentivo y motivación adecuados, daba todo de si para ganar.

Ese, para Akaashi, era su rasgo más atractivo, y tal vez el principal motivo por el que la admiración que creyó sentir por él se transformó en el sentimiento que arrancaba suspiros involuntarios e inconscientes de su boca, ese sentimiento que le había acarreado infinidad de noches en vela y sueños para nada inocentes...¿Cuál era el nombre de ese sentimiento? Oh! Si, era ese...amor.

– ¡SI! – un escandaloso grito de anunciaba la victoria perturbó las tranquilas aguas de sus pensamientos – ¡Gane! ¡Si! – sus grisáceos ojos contemplado la pantalla; la sangrienta escena que se mostraba, le indicó que, en efecto, la victoria pertenecía a Bokuto.

– Felicitaciones, Bokuto-san.

Más felicitaciones, mucho más efusivas y acompañadas de aplausos, le siguieron a la suya ¿Cuando habían llegado todos esos chicos? Estaban rodeados, o mejor dicho, Bokuto lo estaba. Debió suponer que pasaría; nadie les había quitado la mirada de encima desde que cruzaron la puerta del Árcade, sin embargo el estado de alerta que se habría activado en el momento en que percibió aquellas miradas desapareció en el instante en el que vio a la bicolor jugar.

No iba a negar que su expresión le afectó; esos ojos expresivos ojos dorados más llenos de vida, su sonrisa animada e infantil y esa lengua rosácea que, traviesa, sobresalía deslizándose de una comisura de sus labios a la otra, lo sumergieron en un trance en el que perdió contacto con la realidad. Sintió como si nada hubiese cambiado en realidad...fue extraño.

Fue un error.

Debió haber estado más alerta, de haber sido así, ahora no tendría que lidiar con una horda de chicos que se congregaban a su alrededor, alejándolo cada vez más de ella. Bokuto no parecía percatarse en absoluto de su situación; recibía cada uno de sus elogios con una sonrisa orgullosa, reía y permitía que palmearan su espalda...¡La estaban tocando!

Akaashi frunció el ceño, eso no estaba para nada bien ¿A caso no sé percataba de sus verdaderas intenciones? Su ceño se frunció aún más ¿Dónde rayos trataba de poner la mano ese chico? ¿Por ese otro estaba tocando su cabello? ¡No la toquen, maldición! Molesto, se abrió paso entre la pequeña multitud de chicos, que ahogaron sus protestas cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, y tomó a Bokuto del brazo, la arrastró fuera del Árcade y comenzaron a andar su camino de vuelta.

¿Por qué tenía que mostrarse tan alegre y encantadora con todos? ¿No sé daba cuenta de su situación? Era frustrante, toda esa absurda situación lo era.

– Akaashi – su agarre se apretó. Quería que todo volviera a la normalidad, quería de vuelta a su Bokuto – Akaashi – sintió un ligero tirón y apretó aún más su agarre como respuesta ¿A quién pertenecía esa voz? – ¡Duele!

¿Duele? Se detuvo en seco ante esa exclamación ¿Que estaba haciendo? Había hecho algo que jamás se había permitido antes; dejar que sus emociones lo controlarán. – Lo siento mucho – estaba avergonzado de sí mismo, la frustración había sacado lo peor de él – Bokuto-san...

– Dime...– le interrumpió – ¿Cuándo te volviste tan fuerte? – Akaashi la miró, sus áureos ojos llenos de curiosidad le escrutaban mientras frotaba el área rosácea alrededor de su muñeca – Traté de detenerte pero fue imposible, es increíble. Podría hacer muy buenos remates.

– No...– ¿Cómo podía explicárselo? Su fuerza no había cambiado en absoluto, era él, o mejor dicho ella, su cuerpo se había vuelto más pequeño y...delicado. – ¿Estás bien?

Bokuto alzó la mano y encogiéndose de hombros respondió – No ha sido nada, me tomó por sorpresa...¿Sabes? No lo había notado antes, pero tus dedos son muy largos...– ella llevó ambas manos a su espalda y se inclinó ligeramente hacia a delante, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Akaashi contempló su palma, lo había notado mucho antes de ese incidente; las manos de Bokuto podría ser grandes, pero sus dedos eran más largos y delgados que los suyos. Pasaba demasiado tiempo observandolo como para no percatarse de ese detalle y muchos otros que podía fácilmente enumerar.

Contempló el cielo, aún era temprano; no podía solamente marcharse, como originalmente tenía planeado, y dejarla sola. Tenía por su seguridad y, además de eso, había otra razón, una que aún no alcanzaba a comprender.

– Necesito comprar algunas cosas...¿Quieres venir?

– ¿Vamos al centro comercial? – Akaashi asintió con lentitud – ¿Podemos pasar a la tienda de artículos deportivos? Mis rodilleras están un poco desgastadas.

– Por supuesto.

Sueño o realidad, ya no importaba más. Había a una persona frente a él, alguien a la que debía...quería cuidar. Podrían pensar cómo lidiar con la situación después, podía extrañar a su Bokuto después, incluso podría lamentarse, si es que lo quisiera, después.

Ahora necesitaba calmarse y analizar la situación.

Lo olvidó. Olvido lamentarse, olvidó preocuparse, olvidó la principal razón por la que había ido al centro comercial, incluso olvidó que Bokuto era una chica. Fue arrastrado, como usualmente ocurría cuando estaban juntos se llevaba todo de él hasta convertirse en el foco de toda su atención. Ella saltó sin parar, de una tienda a otra, abrumándolo con su entusiasmo y cautivándolo con esos grandes ojos dorados que resplandecían más que cualquier astro.

Nada había cambiado en realidad, Bokuto seguía siendo Bokuto a pesar de su actual apariencia, su esencia no había cambiado; dos ojos, su sonrisa, cada uno de los gestos y manías que aceleraban su pulso y llenaban su pecho de una dolorosa calidez seguían intactos.

 _"Si todo hubiera sido así desde el principio"_ si alguno de los dos fuera una chica, tal vez habría tenido el valor de confesar sus sentimientos. El temor que sentía ante la posibilidad de ganarse su repugnancia no existiría.

– ¡Ah! Es mi entrevista – exclamó sosteniendo en la alto una revista con son su imagen en la portada. – Me veo genial ¿Verdad?

– Es impresionante – respondió. Era una fotografía excelente; Bokuto haciendo un remate en un ángulo perfecto que mostraba el por qué era uno de los mejores rematadores del país. – ¿Quieres comprarla?

Silencio. Se mantuvo viendo sin realmente mirar la imagen, sumida en un trance del que parecía no despertar pronto – No.

– ¿No? – era una verdadera sorpresa ¿Qué pasó con su entusiasmo inicial?

– No – repitió girando hacia él – Volvamos a casa.

No tuvo que preguntar la razón de su comportamiento, su sonrisa forzada habló por si sola ¿Que iba pasar ahora que era plenamente consciente de su situación? En silencio, ella pasó junto a él; su rostro era un completo manto de indiferencia y sus ojos de pronto se habían vuelto opacos, casi grises. No era bueno ¿Verdad?

Un ataque de histeria, de ansiedad o de depreciación, eso y mucho más pasó por su mente mientras observaba la esbelta figura de Bokuto caminar junto a él, las posibilidades eran infinitas, sin embargo nada ocurrió. El silencio entre ellos era tan tenso que le impidió hablar, temía que cualquier cosa que dijera fuera el detónate para que la bomba de emociones que ahora era ella explotara.

Sabía cómo lidiar con chicas, conocía sus gestos y lo sensibles que algunas podían llegar a ser, sin embargo Bokuto, la chica, era diferente.

– ¡Oh! – alcanzó a pronunciar cuando ella se desvío abruptamente del caminó ingresando al pequeño a un pequeño parque.

Dos niños a los que identificó como los nietos de su vecina se balanceada en los columpios; ese pequeño parque nunca fue muy concurrido, había más adultos mayores y adolescentes que niños en su vecindario, sin embargo era el lugar preferido de las jóvenes parejas que circundaban el área.

– Bokuto-san ¿Está...estás bien? – con cautelosa lentitud, Akaashi se acercó a la banca de madera donde la bicolor estaba sentada observando al vacío, dejó las bolsas que llevaba consigo sobre el suelo y se sentó junto a ella, quien inmediatamente apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro.

– Akaashi...¿Voy a poder volver a ser yo? – sus ojos se deslizador a su cuerpo deteniéndose sobre sus palmas – ¿Voy a poder volver a jugar?

Akaashi tomó su mano entre las suyas y, sorprendida, Bokuto volteó a verlo – Todo va a estar bien, vas a volver más pronto de lo que crees.

– ¿Si no lo hago? ¿Si me quedo así para siempre? – con la ansiedad reflejada en sus ojos, ella llevó ambas manos a su cabeza tirando ligeramente de su cabello – No más partidos, no más práctica...no vas a volver a levantar el balón para mí – repentinamente sus manos cayeron hacia sus costados, como si estás pensaran una tonelada, e inclinó el torso hacia el frente, deteniéndose hasta que su cabeza chocó contra sus rodillas. Parecía un robot, cuya batería estaba vacía – si no vuelvo a la normalidad...

– Vas a volver...

– No, no es así...– gimió. Sus hombros temblaron ligeramente en un anuncio claro de sollozos ahogados.

Akaashi negó con la cabeza, consternado. No podía lidiar con lágrimas, eso estaba fuera de su capacidad. Presa del pánico, haló a Bokuto y la estrechó entre sus brazos – Todo va a estar bien ¿De acuerdo? Vas a volver...

– ¿Si no lo hago? ¿Vas a seguir levantando el balón para mí?

– No importa lo que pase, voy a hacerlo siempre

– ¿Lo prometes?

– Lo prometo.

Abrazarlo, se abrazado por él. Había soñado con ese momento incontables veces, por supuesto las circunstancias diferían de la imagen que su mente había formado. No había brazos fuertes o un firme pecho en el que apoyarse, tampoco podía percibir el inconfundible aroma de su desodorante. Sin embargo, en su corazón sabía que la persona a la que ahora abrazaba era a la que quería.

No un chico o una chica, era a una persona a la que amaba.

El naranja fuego del atardecer se arremolinaba en el cielo, tiñendo las pocas nubes de diversos tonos de rojo y amarillo ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado en la misma posición?

– Bokuto-san...es hora de volver.

Perezosa, como el sol que se ocultaba entre los rascacielos de la ciudad, ella abrió los ojos.– Akaashi...dame más pases, todavía es...¡Oh! – ahí estaba de nuevo, esa deslucida y triste mirada.

Akaashi llevó una mano a su cabeza y revolvió su cabello regalándole una sonrisa en la que trataba de transmitirle su apoyo – Esta bien, estoy contigo.

Un ligero rubor tiñó las mejillas de la chica, era tan adorable como un cachorrito y despertaba en él el deseo de protegerla – Eres muy amable, debe ser por eso que eres tan popular con las chicas.

– No estoy del todo seguro si...

– Dime – de un salto, Bokuto se puso de pie; contempló en silencio como la luz del ocaso se filtraba entre los rascacielos y volteó – ¿Hay alguien que te guste?

Su silueta bañada por los dulces tintes del ocaso, la suave brisa que balanceada su largo cabello grisáceo y la intensa profundidad de sus ojos lo cautivó nuevamente. Solo Bokuto tenía el poder de hacerlo sentir así, solo esa persona podía atrapado de esa forma – Si, hay alguien...una persona de la que estoy enamorado.

Sin poder sostenerle la mirada, Akaashi bajó la cabeza. Fue un error, de no haberlo hecho abría notado la aflicción en los ojos de Bokuto. – Ya veo, volvamos...

– Bokuto-san – apretó los puños y caminó hacia ella con decisión y un único objetivo en la mente. – Me gustas, por...

– No...yo, lo siento – "lo siento" esperaba algo así, también esa mirada llena de pena, amargura y remordimiento por no corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Sabía que era algo unilateral desde el principio, también era consciente de que el momento que estaba viviendo podía o no ser un sueño, sin embargo el dolor que experimento era tan real que paralizó su cuerpo.

Inmóvil y con aquel dolor aumentando y su respiración volviéndose más pesada, Akaashi solo pudo observarla marcharse mientras la luz del ocaso desaparecía del cielo dando paso a la oscuridad.

No volvió a verla el día siguiente y cuando se encontraron en el instituto su cuerpo había vuelto a la normalidad. Entonces ¿Fue solo un sueño? Debía ser así, sin embargo habían ciertos factores que le impedían llegar a esa feliz conclusión; el cupón y el sostén desaparecido de su hermana era algunos de ellos. Tal vez solo era una coincidencia, quizá lo estaba pensando demasiado.

Tal vez los bombones rellenos con licor que Yukie le obsequió fueron la causa de todo.

Bokuto no tocó el tema en absoluto, su actitud no había tenido ni un solo cambio aparente y pronto, Akaashi dejó el tema en el olvido ¿Que más daba? Siendo un chico o una chica, él lo rechazaría sí o sí. Ese extraño sueño fue una señal clara de que sus sentimientos jamás serían correspondidos sin importar lo que hiciera o dijera. Era momento de olvidarlo y seguir.

– No estás concentrado – una mano, grande y cálida, se posó sobre su hombro. Era Bokuto, quien lo miraba con una ceja alzada – Si hay algo que te preocupe puedes decírmelo. Yo te escucharte, soy tu Senpai después de todo. – dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa que fue opacada al momento en el que, de la nada, una bolsa de papel impacto contra su rostro.

Inmediatamente Akaashi rió. Sabía que una práctica privada al aire libre con una amenaza de tifón no era buena idea, sin embargo era difícil negarle algo a Bokuto; no cuando le miraba con esos adorables ojos de cachorro desprotegido.

– El viento está desviado la trayectoria del balón, no podemos practicar así. Es momento de volver – Bokuto no respondió, se mantuvo mirándolo sin expresión en el rostro. Perdido en la belleza de una risa que pocas veces tenía el privilegio de escuchar – ¿Bokuto-san?

– Me gustas...

– También me gustas – respondió con tranquilidad. A pesar de que sabía que su "me gusta" y el de Bokuto no tenían el mismo significa, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por escuchárselo decir…y no pudo evitar querer hacerle saber que también lo que sentía – Ahora es momento de volver.

Akaashi caminó en dirección al balón, que se balanceaba en su sitio a causa de la, cada vez más fuerte, ventisca, pero Bokuto lo detuvo tomando del brazo – Habló de gustar, gustar – aclaró – De verdad me gustas...como…como un te quiero, ya sabes a veces…quiero besarte y hacer otras cosas.

¿No era una treta de su imaginación? Ya había tenido sueños locos y vividos antes, no le sorprendería. Sin embargo cuando sintió la ligera y cálida presión de los labios del bicolor sobre los suyos y sus brazos envolver su cuerpo tuvo la certeza de que era real.

– Amos somos hombres

– ¿Eso importa?

– No.

No había pétalos rosas cayendo del cielo como copos de nieve, ni su dulce aroma inundando el aire o un cálido y vivido cielo azul sobre sus cabezas. En su lugar, bolsas de plástico, papel y diversos tipos de envoltorios y frascos vacíos revoloteaban al compás de la salvaje ventisca, olor a asfalto y tierra mojada inundaba el aire viciado de la ciudad y un cúmulo de nubes grises y negras se arremolinaban en el cielo.

Akaashi sonrió, sus ojos derramaron delicadas lágrimas como muestra de la dicha que no podía controlar – Bokuto-san, estoy enamorado de ti.

Estaba lejos de ser la atmósfera perfecta para una confesión, pero definitivamente era ese momento mágico que recordaría por siempre.

* * *

.

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
